A Royally Unexpected Encounter
by morvamp
Summary: Becoming overwhelmed by the predetermined affairs of her life, Elena escapes the palace for an evening only to come in contact with our favorite bad boy. Pure lemony goodness. AU. AH. One shot now turned into multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. I was actually writing a chapter for my other story when suddenly the idea for this one-shot popped into my head. I tried to dismiss it, but after making no further progress in my original story, I decided to just get this one out. I wrote this in a little over an hour and have given it one read through before deciding to post. Also, it is my first attempt at wiritng adult material. Typically my stories just focus on the emotional that comes with a relationship, but since this is a one-shot it's sort of difficult to build up emotional ties.**

**Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes since I didn't spend much time reviewing and hopefully my smut isn't too terrible. Please enjoy this unexpected surprise. :)**

* * *

Elena found herself sitting across from the very man she was intended to marry in a mere three weeks. Most women would have swooned over the idea of wedding such an attractive, amicable man, but she was not most women. She was the princess of Estonia and therefore forced into the holy matrimony against her will.

The stunning man in front of her was Stefan Salvatore. He was from their upper class society, which meant her father adored him. He was a perfect gentleman and although he was overly suitable, she wanted more. She wanted passion and this was something he had yet to give her.

They had met only two months prior at her father's yearly ball. She had caught Stefan's attention immediately from across the room and as soon as he had laid his eyes on her, she couldn't help but get caught up. He had romanced her with picnics, strolls through the palace gardens, and lavish dinners. Their romance had been a whirlwind, but it was her first and she had no idea what to expect.

Stefan had waited until their third encounter to kiss her. When he had, she felt all of the traditional butterflies expected when locking lips with a future lover. But since then, it had been the same day in and day out. Nothing more; just innocent pecks on the lips and measly hand-holding. Elena knew this was expected during a royal coupling, but she couldn't ignore the subtle tinges from her gut telling her that she deserved more.

A little over a week ago, Stefan had gotten down on one knee in front of their lavish courtyard fountain and proposed. Although she knew it was not what she wanted, she had said yes. Since then, Stefan had spent nearly every moment discussing details of his future ruling with her father, while she was left to hash out the details with maids and assistants about their upcoming lavish wedding.

Her fiancé' shot her a quick wink before he resumed his focus on her father. "The soldiers have brought a few suggestions to my attention and I have every intention of granting their demands once I become king."

Elena moved her spoon through her soup in an attempt to bring herself some form of entertainment to this dull conversation, but it was having no such effect. She rested her chin on her hand and released a soft sigh in defeat only to be tapped on the shoulder by her mother.

"Sit up straight, dear."

Elena hid her eye roll as she returned to a much more appropriate posture. Her life was perfect in every way – she was engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors in their land, her parents loved her unconditionally, and in a few weeks she would be the Queen of Estonia. Her life was on the fast track and she was moving in the exact direction she had been born and bred for, but she couldn't help feeling constricted.

All of her life she had been confined to the surroundings of the palace walls. Of course she had been out into town, but only for royal public affairs. She couldn't count the number of times she had cut a ribbon or forced a fake smile in front of the masses of viewers only to mask the truth she felt inside. She wanted to get out. She desperately _needed_ to get out.

During these outings, Elena had seen glimpses of normal life. She had viewed from afar couples making out in the shadows, men smoking from pipes, women chugging alcohol and she couldn't control the building desire that she needed to experience these things. She wanted to experience something different; she wanted to experience real life.

* * *

After dinner, Stefan had kissed her hand and said goodnight before following her father into the parlor for a few drinks. Elena found herself sitting in front of her vanity desperately holding herself together. She stared at her reflection as harsh breathes escaped her. The corset she was wearing was strangling her so she quickly removed it and threw it onto the bed.

The immediate relief lasted only a second before the lightheaded feeling returned. Her breathes were difficult and she felt like she was hyperventilating. The overwhelming expectations of her life were causing her to experience her first breakdown, so in one impulse decision, she messily threw her hair into a bun, grabbed a shawl from her closet and shimmied her way down the vines just outside of her bedroom terrace.

Once her feet landed on the lush grass below, she glanced to the left and saw the security guards at the main entrance of the palace gate. She bolted to her right and took off for the portion of the gate she knew was out of their line of vision. Once there, she threw the shawl over the tall structure and grasped onto the cold bars. It required all of her pitiful strength to climb over the top, but she had done it.

Once she had reached the top, she paused for a much needed breath before jumping to the dirt road below. The bottom of her dress caught on one of the top rungs causing her to crash into the hard earth below. The wind was immediately knocked out of her, but her adrenaline was pumping enough that it didn't cause too much of an effect. She heaved herself from the ground, picked up her shawl and took cover in a dark alleyway.

Once in the safety of the alleyway, she leaned herself against the cobblestone wall and closed her eyes in satisfaction. She had escaped and although she had every intention of returning home the following morning, the night was hers for the taking.

Elena stole a glance at her dress, only to notice it had been ripped up to her mid-thigh. Her impact with the hard dirt had left her knees in a terrible state. Trickles of blood dripped down her leg, so after some quick thinking, she ripped off the remaining lower fabric of her dress and used it to wipe her legs clean.

Once clean, Elena took a look at her handiwork and let out a groan while considering how angry her mother was going to be when she saw the state of her perfect daughter.

It was considered unclassy to be seen in public without traditional make-up, and Elena had on none. The make-up typically hid the true features of her face, so she had no fear of being recognized. Her dress now came down just slightly far enough to cover the cheeks of her butt and Elena mentally reassured herself this would not be a problem as long as she didn't bend over. She took one last look at her revealing attire, admiring the impeccable length the short dress made her legs appear, before she threw the bloodstained fabric onto the ground and headed into the heart of the city.

* * *

Elena walked down previously un-ventured streets and alleyways taking everything in. Her eyes were wide in astonishment as she witnessed normal citizens enjoying the city's nightlife. She viewed women dancing on street corners, men wrestling on the ground and couples experimenting in public intimate charades. As her eyes swept the surrounding scene, she realized this was the life she had been so intensely trying to absorb.

She paused as she passed a window featuring a half naked woman. The woman was dancing seductively and Elena found it difficult to remove her eyes from the beautiful figure. Instead of feeling embarrassed by the display, she felt envious that the woman had the freedom to partake in such a devious act.

Her gaze still lingered on the public entertainment when she felt a man bump into her side. She turned to face him as a waft of alcohol stung her nostrils. The man was swaying back and forth attempting to stay upright, but the huge grin on his face was enough to show her he was harmless.

Elena returned his smile before she asked, "Are you alright?"

His words were slurred as he responded, "Never been better."

She tried to turn and walk away when he grabbed onto her shoulder forcing her to look back in his direction. His eyes started at her feet and moved their way up her body and finally up to her face as he announced, "You're very pretty."

Elena felt her face flush as she pushed a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

The man swayed another time and nearly fell to the ground, but Elena grabbed him before he made contact with the cobblestone. He touched the side of her face with his hand and slurred, "I want to show you something."

She had no idea what the man was intending to show her, but she had one night to experience everything normal life was providing, so she nodded her head obligingly.

The man held onto her for support as he led her into a back alleyway. Elena had no idea where he was intending to take her, but the darkness made her heart accelerate in suspicion. Before she had the time to consider her mistake, the man threw her against the brick wall.

She slammed against the brick as her vision became hazy. The man grabbed her breasts and forced his lips onto hers. He tasted of nothing but alcohol and it took everything Elena had in her to keep from vomiting. She tried to push the man off, but even in his drunken state, he was still too powerful for her. He ran his right hand along the side of her body and moaned into her mouth.

She tried to scream, but the entrance of his tongue into her mouth kept the sound from escaping. Tears streamed down her face as the reality of what was happening engulfed her. She continued to flail unsuccessfully when she felt the man's weight lift from against her.

Elena coughed and spit the man's remaining saliva from her mouth and onto the ground before looking up. The drunken man was lifelessly lying on the stone walkway as another stood over him. She narrowed her eyes as her savior closed the distance between them. He gently touched the side of her face as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Speechless, Elena nodded in confirmation.

The man looked her up and down, but in a much different way that the first. This one wasn't eye-fucking her the same way as the previous, he was simply checking to make sure that she was alright. Once his sight landed on her skinned knees he asked, "Did he do this to you?"

Elena blinked her eyes and found the courage to respond, "No, that was all me. I fell…." She was about to admit that she had gotten the cuts from falling off of the palace gate, when she realized what she was saying. She shook her head and changed the subject.

"I'm sorry. I'm being extremely rude. Thank you so much for helping me."

The man smiled and replied, "It was no problem at all." He then looked at the unconscious man on the ground and smugly stated, "I don't think he'll be forcing himself on anyone else this evening."

Elena showed a weak smile before the man asked, "Where were you headed? I'd be honored to accompany you there."

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion and announced, "I think I've experienced my fare share of hospitality for the evening. But thank you for the offer."

To her surprise, he let out a sincere laugh and replied, "Totally understandable. But I would feel safer if you didn't walk on these streets alone. As you have already witnessed, a lot of shit happens around here once the sun goes down."

Elena had to giggle at his joke, but she still wasn't sure if she trusted this man and truth was she had no idea where she was going. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't ready to head back to the palace. "Well, where are you headed?"

The man was surprised by her sudden change of heart. The girl had just nearly been raped and yet she was still down to party? He wasn't sure where this girl had come from, but he was certain he wanted her to stay for a while. "I was just meeting up with a few friends at Michael's Pub." He pointed down the alleyway and continued, "It's just right around the corner. You are welcome to join if you would like, but I'm warning you… my friends tend to get a little rowdy."

Noticing Elena's hesitation, he reassured, "I promise to walk ahead of you at least 20 feet if you feel it necessary."

Elena smiled as she extended her hand in the direction of the pub. "After you."

Once there, the man ordered them both a drink. Elena had no idea what to order, so she simply got a second of whatever he was getting. When he handed over the bottle, she took a sip and found it surprisingly delightful. He smiled at her obvious liking and motioned for her to take a seat at the empty table.

They sat in silence for a moment as Elena took in the man who had saved her from her previous situation. He was gorgeous, but not in the same way as Stefan. While Stefan was the epitome of a clean-cut gentleman, this man screamed danger. Everything about him was dark, excluding his painfully striking blue eyes. His hair was a shaggy dark brown, almost black, and it contrasted perfectly against his bright eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a solid grey t-shirt and dark jeans, which supported his dangerous appeal. He was mysterious, but he was also incredibly beautiful.

The man interrupted her visual intake as he teasingly asked, "Like what you see?"

Elena couldn't help the red as it encompassed her previously white skin. She looked at the table and ran her hand through her hair in embarrassment. She looked up to meet his prying glance and mentioned, "I never got your name."

He held out his hand and said, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

She shook his hand and replied, "I'm Elena." She searched her thoughts for a reasonable fake last name. "Elena Gilbert."

He took a sip of his drink and shot her a smile that made her knees buckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena Gilbert. What brings you to this side of town?"

She hesitated before replying, "I just needed to escape life for a few hours."

Damon eyed her suspiciously before accepting her answer. "Well I'm glad I get to be the one who helps you escape." He held up his drink and clinked it against hers before downing another swig.

Blushing once again at the idea of being in the company of a man that obviously shared the same interest she did, Elena imitated his action. "When will your friends be here?"

He looked at his cell phone and responded, "They should be here any minute. But before they do, I'd love to get to know you a bit."

Elena rolled her eyes and stated, "There's not much to know. My life is pretty ordinary. Nothing special." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink.

Damon shot her another heart wrenching smile as he pressed, "I seriously doubt that."

Elena felt the heat flush under the skin of her cheeks. This mysterious man had such an unexpected effect on her. Was that the third time he had made her blush in 10 minutes?

"What are you escaping?" Damon questioned.

Elena sighed. She really had no intention of getting into the details of her life in fear she would slip up and regret it later. "Everything."

Damon laughed and asked, "Isn't everybody?"

Elena couldn't help but notice how close his hand was to hers on the table. The static pull begged for her to reach out and touch his perfect skin, but she ignored it. Instead she seductively narrowed her eyes and asked, "Well then, what are you escaping."

He held up his drink and replied, "Everything."

They laughed and it made Elena feel great. This man made her feel comfortable and it was a sensation she could get used to. She wanted to know everything about him, but before she had the chance to ask another question his friends approached the table.

They eyed her suspiciously before Damon made the introductions. Once introductions had been made, his Damon's friends all offered their hands before deciding it best to order drinks of their own.

Elena had no idea how much time had passed, but what she did know was that she was feeling a bit loopy. She could still walk straight, but she was finding it difficult to resist staring at the gorgeous creature next to her. He was laughing with his friends, revealing his perfectly straight teeth and Elena's insides swooned in lust.

Noticing her delicate state, Damon turned to face her and asked, "Feeling alright?"

Her smile was a bit over the top as she answered, "Absolutely!"

Damon laughed and felt himself entranced by the woman. She was beautiful, that was a given, but there was something more about her. He wanted to know her and that was going to be impossible if they remained seated at the same table as his friends.

He tapped his friend's shoulder and shot him the familiar look that signified _get lost_. The group of guys had been friends for over a decade, so this was nothing new. His friend immediately understood and repositioned themselves around the bar.

Damon then refocused his attention on the amazing girl in front of him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, but she was still coherent. He wasn't the type of guy to take advantage, but he was smart enough to know when the prime opportunity was to get honest answers.

He pushed a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear and asked, "So what are you really escaping from?"

Elena let out a huff and replied, "My predetermined life."

Now he was getting somewhere. He glanced at her finger for the first time and his insides clenched when he noticed the glamorous ring on her finger. Of course she was engaged. With a slightly irritated tone he commented, "That's a very nice ring."

Elena looked down at her engagement ring and immediately moved her hand under the table. She had no idea why she felt the need to explain, but she did. "It was a mistake, but now I can't take it back. It originally seemed like the right thing to do, but not anymore."

Damon noticed the regret in the girl's eyes and decided to press her for more information. "Then why don't you just call it off? The luxury of living in the 21st century is that you have the freedom to make your own choices."

Elena rolled her eyes and admitted, "I wish! Unfortunately, I don't have that same freedom." Elena waved her arm through the air and noticed it felt entirely too light. She continued the movement for a few seconds longer, before continuing. "Father loves him, so there's no going back now."

Now Damon _really_ wanted to know this girl. What sort of female had her life dictated by her father? She had to be high society, but he had previously dated upper-class girls and knew from experience that even they had the option to make their own choices.

He was about to ask another question when Elena suddenly announced, "There's just no spark and that is so important! How are you supposed to marry someone without a spark?" She them dramatically positioned her lips into a drunken pout.

Damon couldn't help the smile that graced his face at her sudden outburst. This girl was a firecracker and he had every intention of being the one that lit her spark. He nodded his head and agreed while continuing his laughing on the inside. "A spark is definitely important."

Elena moved her face so it rested inches from him and whispered, "Without a spark, there's no passion. You know, I've waited for that earth shattering experience from him, but all he's given me are delicate kisses." She then rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. After releasing another huff she exasperated, "I'm not a fucking flower and I just want more."

As soon as she had closed her eyes, Elena knew she wanted to fall asleep. She had no idea what time it was, but it was time for her to return to the palace. To be honest, she was astonished the police weren't out looking for her by now. She tilted her head to look at Damon and slurred, "I think it's time for me to head home."

He nodded and replied, "I'll walk you outside. Let me just call a cab first."

Damon called the cab company and gave them the address of the bard. He then walked over to his friends and exchanged a few hushed words before returning to the table. He threw a few bills onto the wood and grabbed Elena's hand leading her through the door. They walked more than a few steps before Damon whirled around and pressed his lips against hers.

Elena was stunned at first over his forward action. Damon knew she had a fiancé and yet he had made a move on her anyway. Instead of making the appropriate action of pushing him away, she found her arms wrapping around him. His kiss intensified as he pushed harder against her lips.

He leaned his body against hers and she felt a burst of desire flow from her core. She wanted this man; she_ needed_ this man. The pressure of his body against hers caused her to take a few steps back into the wall. Damon followed never removing his lips from hers. His hands became entangled in her hair as she suddenly felt his stiffness press against her.

Damon moved his lips to the previous unknown sweet spot on her neck as his hands massaged her breasts. Her nipples strained against the thin fabric of her dress and Elena knew should have felt fully exposed, but it only made her arousal intensify.

Elena felt hot all over and an uncontrolled moan escaped her swollen parted lips. Her lower limbs shook in anticipation of where this was leading and her blood was pumping so fast, it felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Damon rubbed his hand down the side of her body echoing the perfect curves of its structure. The anxiety she felt as he hand lifted under her dress was making her head spin, but she didn't want him to stop.

The hunger in his eyes was appealing as she softly whispered, "Touch me." She had no idea where it had come from, but apparently he was more than willing to oblige. She felt his hand gently touch the delicate layers of skin right above her panty line and her legs parted in response.

She felt his hand slip under the lace and over the softest skin on her body. She drew in a breath as another spastic wave of desire crashed through her. He played with her outer barrier, focusing primarily on her clit, before slipping one finger inside. He moved it slowly up and down making sure to keep contact with every bit of her sensitive walls. She moved her hips responsively as he slipped another finger into her core. She rocked up and down on his finger and parted her lips before another moan escaped.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the hunger building inside of her edged to its climax. She rocked harder to satisfy her increasing desire, finding it hard to compete, and as her muscles tightened around his fingers she cried out. Shattering waves of ecstasy flooded from her core as her knees buckled from underneath of her.

Damon caught her and held on with all of his strength, careful not to let her touch the ground. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until they finally eased. With his fingers still inside of her she felt exhausted and short-winded and for the first time since their actions had started, Elena became fully aware that they were in a very public place. Thankfully, no one had entered or left the bar during their interaction.

To her displeasure, Damon removed his fingers and placed a delicate kiss on her lips before pulling his body from hers. His head cocked to the side signaling the cab had pulled up, but otherwise remained silent.

Elena watched dumb-foundedly as he walked a few steps before turning back around in her direction. He shot her the same heart-melting grin he had earlier in the night and cockily asked, "How was that for earth-shattering?" Before he turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**Please read and review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems my one-shot has now turned into a multi-chapter story. I wanted to thank everyone for their interest and it is because of you that I have decided to continue. Since this wasn't meant to be a long drawn-out affair, the story will remain relatively short. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I am figuring it will be the last.**

_**Please enjoy the second chapter of my unexpected surprise. :)**_

* * *

_Elena screamed in ecstasy as Damon thrusted himself deeper inside her core. His rhythm had picked up and she now found herself being pushed over the edge. His member slid perfectly along her sensitive walls and with each thrust she found herself moaning into his ear._

_Sensing her heighted state, Damon moved his hand upward to cup her bare breast with one hand as his other reached around to grasp onto the cheek of her ass. The touch of his cool skin sent a wave of pleasure riding through Elena and she knew she was moments away from release._

_She reached up to grab a few locks of his hair and held on for dear life. His hips slammed against her as her eyes rolled back into her head. The pleasure continued to build as her legs began to vibrate in sweet anticipation._

_Damon leaned forward and kissed her passionately and when his tongue found the edge of her mouth, she obligingly parted her lips to allow him entry. His tongue entered and massaged against hers before she released another pleasure-filled moan into his mouth._

_She rocked her hips to the rhythm of his, craving the touch of his member deeper inside of her. He assisted in the motion as Elena's walls began to tighten signifying the closeness of her release. With one last thrust, Elena found herself shattering from within as she rode each wave of pleasure her body was releasing. Her knees jerked around his lower frame as he rode her harder._

"_You feel so fucking good. I'm almost there." Damon whispered into her ear._

_He pounded into her harder and Elena could sense his statement had been true. She rocked her hips in assistance until finally…._

"Elena dear, it's time to get up. We have a full day planned."

Elena's eyes shot open as she reluctantly took in the surroundings of her bedroom. After a few blinks to clear her fuzzy vision, she shouted through her door, "I'll be down in five minutes, mother." Ever since her one night escapade her mother had been keeping close tabs as well as guards outside of her terrace to ensure she remained firmly locked inside of the palace.

She ran her hand through her tangled hair and let out a disappointed groan. She had awoken in the same flustered state she had every morning since her unexpected encounter with Damon. Her dreams had originally started as recaps of the evening's affairs, but had since taken on a mind of their own. She had fully lived out every blasted one of her sexual fantasies and she couldn't have felt more sexually deprived.

The dreams were great, but they only made her lust for the real thing that much more. And considering it was the day before her wedding, she seriously doubted she would ever have the opportunity to remove the excruciatingly vivid desire from her system.

Goddamn Damon and his fucking magical hands. He had shown up one day, given her the experience of her lifetime, and then had vanished into thin air. _What sort of man does that?_ The type of dangerously mysterious and beautiful man she knew he was at the start of the night.

She had known all along that he was the type of man she could never have and she just needed to deal with that realization. Stefan was the man she needed to focus on from now on. In just a little over 24 hours she would be bound to him for life and perhaps he would come to surprise her. Damon was simply her first sexual encounter, so of course it had blown her mind. Stefan would probably outshine him in everyway, but as the thought crossed her mind, Elena couldn't ignore the stabbing pain in her gut telling her that she was the furthest from right.

* * *

"Don't forget we have Stefan's rehearsal dinner this evening."

Damon pulled his flask from his pocket and emptied its contents into his glass of orange juice. He swirled the concoction around with a silver spoon before focusing his attention on his father and deadpanned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

His father sighed and took the few steps to his side. "Please behave yourself this evening. I have ignored your late night binges and juvenile gallivanting for months now, but if you spoil this evening for your brother I will not hesitate to cut off your funding."

Damon rolled his eyes at his father's seriousness finding it entirely too early in the morning for such behavior and assured sarcastically, "Don't worry, I wouldn't _dream_ of spoiling little Stefie's big day. Who's the girl again? I'm sure you've spent more than enough time picking out a suitable wife for your most beloved baby boy."

Truth was his father had been searching for Stefan's future lover for years now. Since Damon had been such a royal fuck up, their father had focused his attention solely on his younger brother ensuring the families' legacy didn't fall with him. He was more than sure Stefan was only following through with the wedding to make their father happy, and this was something in which Damon would never understand.

His father ignored his sarcasm and answered smugly, "Actually I have and I think I've outdone myself this time. Their engagement photo is on the fridge if you want to take a look. I'm sure you'll have no problem recognizing the woman."

Damon took a swig of his juice as he made his way to the fridge. Once laying his eyes on the photo, he nearly spit out his juice realizing he most certainly did recognize the girl. Without all of that make-up, he could see how he hadn't recognized her in the bar, but there was no mistaking those lips. _The same lips he had found himself fantasizing about for weeks. The same damn lips that had made him immune to every other woman's appeal since that night. The very luscious lips he had let slip away without a form of contact._

Damon regained his composure before turning to his father and simply stating, "Well father, you certainly have outdone yourself. Not only have you scored your son the most beautiful girl in the country, but also its future ruler."

His father chuckled slightly as a pleased grin made its way across his face. "If you came to visit more often, you would have known about our victory. And if you weren't such an utter disappointment perhaps you would have been the one in his shoes."

With that, Damon finished the remaining contents of his drink. It was entirely too typical for his father to point out how ashamed he was of his son. But also not entirely out of character for Damon to realize his opportunity to ensure the marriage didn't go according to plan. Yes, he had every intention of attending the rehearsal dinner this evening, but not for the benefit of ensuring his brothers happiness, but instead his own.

* * *

Elena had just finished applying the last bit of her makeup. She stood up and walked to the full length vanity mirror and gave herself the one over finding herself pleasantly surprised with the results. Her dress was the perfect color of champagne to please her mother and the perfect cut to make Stefan keel over in lust. She had every intention of evoking some sort of play from him tonight in the benefit of ensuring the memory of Damon was forever vanquished from her mind.

She noticed she still had another half hour before Stefan's family was scheduled to arrive, but figured it best to make her way downstairs anyway. She reached the top of the spiral staircase when a voice, _his_ voice, rang loudly in her ears.

"Good evening. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. He asked me to swing by early in case there was anything I could assist you with before dinner started."

Elena's knees buckled from under her and she had to reach onto the staircase railing to keep herself afloat.

"_I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."_

The memory sloshed through her brain and Elena mentally kicked her own ass at being so blinded by her infatuation with the man to miss the mention of his fucking last name at the bar. How could she have been so stupid as to miss a detail like that?

At that moment, Damon's stunning eyes swept up the staircase to glance directly at Elena and her panicked state. A smug grin slid across his lips causing her previous irritation at herself to now become directed at him. That simple grin ensured her that he had known the entire time and he planned on using the information against her this evening.

Damon's eyes refocused on the maid who had answered the door. "Actually, would it be too much to ask to be introduced to the bride to be. I would love to meet the woman who has my brother so smitten."

The maid giggled at his charm, easily accepting his lie and replied, "She's right upstairs. Her mother and father are still getting ready, but feel free to pay her a visit."

A cool grin lifted his lips upward as he stated a simple, "thank you," and headed in Elena's direction.

Not wanting to offer her parents the chance to listen in on any of their conversation, Elena made her way to her bedroom. Damon entered with his grin still intact and softly closed the door behind him.

Elena made no hesitation before she smacked him across the face. "How dare you take advantage of me! You knew all along that I was marrying your brother."

The previously cool exterior vanished as Damon rubbed the sensitive side of his face. "I can ensure you that I had no idea of the predicament we had both placed ourselves in until the morning."

Elena eyed him suspiciously looking for any signs that he was lying and found none. But realizing he was speaking the truth did little to extinguish the burning hate she now shared for him.

She shot him a disdainful look and muttered, "It still doesn't change the fact that it was a one-time shot. You _will_ keep your mouth shut and pretend it never happened."

He took a step closer and dwelled into her with those piercing blue eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Becoming flustered by his closeness, Elena took a step back and demanded, "You _will_ do that."

Damon took another step forward and traced his finger lightly around the lower portion of her neck. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, since our encounter I have thought of nothing but you and I'm fairly certain you have thought of nothing but me. Your thirst for me is unquenchable so why not let me ease that desire?"

Elena felt the tingles spread across the skin of her body at his touch and knew he was correct, but she had no intention of showing this to him. Instead she scolded, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Damon lowered his lips to whisper seductively in her ear. "Oh I think I do. Your lust for me is overwhelming. You wake up every morning dreaming of my touch. The same touch that drove you into that state of euphoria you can't seem to recapture on your own. Let me ensure you that Stefan will never be able to touch you the way I did. You _need_ someone like me."

Elena was beginning to feel light-headed. His intoxicating essence was overwhelming, but she had to remain strong. "Men like you are over-rated."

Damon pulled his head back to shoot her a cocky smile as he objected, "I think your libido would have to disagree."

Damon resisted his impulsive flinch at the heated look Elena shot at his last statement and knew it was true. He wanted this girl sexually, but for some reason he didn't think sex would suffice. He wanted her branded as his own and simply couldn't bear the thought of her brother taking her from him although she wasn't his to take away. "I can assure you that my brother wants this marriage about as much as you do."

Elena shook her head dismissively even though his statement made sense. Why else would Stefan have been able to keep his hands off of her for so long? Because he was truly a gentleman? She seriously doubted that.

Despite her mixed feelings, Elena still had no intention of caving in as she spat, "You have no idea what I want."

The back of Damon's hand traced the side of her face, down her cheek bone and neckline before lingering right about the breast line of her dress. "C'mon Elena. You drunkenly admitted everything at the bar. You don't want this." His eyes suddenly ignited with passion as he bluntly stated, "You want _me_."

The touch of his hand so close to where she wanted it momentarily forced her to stop breathing. He was inches away from where she so desperately wanted him to be, but she needed to know some answers. "Why do you think your brother doesn't want this?"

Damon huffed, removed his hand and admitted, "Because my father has been planning this for years. My effects on the families name have been somewhat disheartening and he needs this is in order to save us. My brother is simply following through on his wishes."

Elena narrowed her eyes and questioned, "And why would I believe you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing?"

There was heat in his voice as he replied, "Because unlike my brother, I have no intention of doing something simply to ensure the happiness of my father."

Elena remained silent at his confession finding her dizzy state to be having quite the effect on her mental reasoning. She wanted to believe him, but everything was such a jumbled mess she didn't know what to think. She craved this man and most definitely not his brother, but what would ever come of it?

Damon had no idea where the thought came from, but as he watched the beautiful woman in front of him he knew he never wanted to let her go. He wanted her forever, a concept he had never fathomed before. Impulsively he insisted, "Marry me instead."

His eyes were almost pleading and Elena found she liked this insecure state of him just as much as his confidence. The Damon she had met at the bar had been cool and collected, but the one in front of her appeared almost vulnerable. Somehow she knew few women, if any, had evoked this sort of state from him.

Although the idea of marrying this man was enticing, Elena scuffed and shot back, "Don't be absurd. I hardly know you."

Damon once again lifted his hand to cup the side of her face as he reasoned, "And you know my brother? Answer me this- how many moments have you shared with Stefan alone? Five, maybe six? You know him just about as well as you know me."

Elena rolled her eyes and countered, "I know nothing about you actually."

"My favorite color is blue. My favorite band is 30 Seconds To Mars, but their older stuff appeals to me more. I prefer scotch to any other form of alcohol. I spend most of my time doing everything in my power to keep my father on his toes and most importantly I find myself captivated by you."

His gaze had made its way down her body and desire was etched all over his expression. This simple look was enough to provoke a longing from her core she wasn't sure she could endure. The man in front of her was stunningly handsome and the tux he wore only made him more appealing, but Elena found herself wanting it off immediately.

Damon brought his face directly in front of hers and penetrated into her eyes as he whispered, "You want this, Elena. I can see the painful battle acting out through your eyes. Just give in to me and I promise to make it worth your while."

Without waiting for a response, Damon pressed his lips against hers and she found herself accepting them instead of resisting. The kiss was delicate, but soon ignited with passion. His tongue found its way into her mouth as she roughly laced hers around it. His hand made its way into her previously perfect hair making an absolute mess of the work.

Damon pressed his body against hers as desire swept its way throughout his lower region. The stress on his pants became almost unbearable, but he fought against it knowing full well this moment was about Elena. He would have his chance eventually; right now was about showing her exactly what he had to offer and making her realize that he was indeed the better choice.

A moaning sound escaped from Elena as Damon's hand made its way to massage her breast. The sensation was incredible and although it had only been three weeks since his hand had been in that exact location, it had felt like centuries.

Damon detached hips lips from hers and kissed the lower rim of her neck as Elena's lips parted and released an escaping breathe of air. His hand slid the fabric of her strapless dress down revealing her bare breasts and soon found the tip of one with his tongue. He made circle motions around the nipple and tweaked the other between his fingertips.

A moan sounded from Elena signifying she was enjoying every bit of the experience and Damon knew it was time to continue on. He grabbed the bottom of her ass and lifted her up on top of the dresser before bringing his lips crashing into hers once again. As her legs parted, Damon pushed his hard member into her lower region.

At the touch of him against her core, a violent surge of heat made its way to the location. Sensing her need, Damon's hand made its way to trace the outline of her folds. He sensitively traced the outer barrier getting entirely too much enjoyment teasing her.

A whimper escaped from Elena's mouth as Damon slid one finger inside her wet and anticipating core. She gripped onto the skin of his back not worrying as her nails dug into his flesh. Her hips pumped against his finger as her walls tightened around it. He let her grind a few moments before realizing she was entirely too close to ecstasy already.

He slid his finger out before removing his lips from hers. He left a trail of kisses as he made his way down the center of her body, taking a moment to focus on each of her breasts. He swirled his tongue around each perked nipple as he shimmied her dress down the rest of her body.

It landed in a heap on the floor as he gripped onto the sides of her hips. He continued the trail of his tongue down her stomach and past her belly button before stopping just above her awaiting center.

She called out, "Please Damon!" as the desire for him in her most precious area became excruciatingly unbearable.

Not wanting to leave her waiting any longer, Damon finally brought his lips to her clit. He flicked it with his tongue as a building moan came from Elena's lips above. The feel of his warm tongue against her sensitive skin was enthralling and she felt her legs shaking at the touch.

Damon then spread her folds revealing her entire lower region and dove in. He sucked a few moments before inserting a finger once again into her core. Her insides were slick, but grasped tightly as he began moving it in and out. He inserted as second and immediately felt her legs twitch responsively at the action.

The feeling was unbelievable as Elena rocked her hips back at forth on his finger. The play of his tongue across her clit enhanced the feel of his fingers inside of her perfectly and it took only a few seconds for the passion to build.

She rocked harder as the need for him deeper became overwhelming. She screamed out his name and his tongue moved faster as the wave that had been building surged through her. Her lower body spasmed around him as she rode each surge of indescribable pleasure. He continued slowly moving his fingers in and out of her core until every last bit of her orgasm had escaped.

Elena closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she attempted to catch her breathing. Her legs were still spread open and Damon's fingers were still firmly inserted into her core when the sound of her mother through the closed door interrupted the moment.

"Elena dear, Stefan and his father are here. Are you almost ready?"

Her eyes shot open at the interruption and she quickly responded, "Almost. I'll be down in a few." She then felt Damon's fingers as they slide their way out from inside of her. Immediately after they had been removed, she felt empty and despised the feeling entirely too much.

She looked down to meet his incredible blue eyes and found herself swooning at the image. He was entirely too good looking for his own good and the satisfied grin plastered on his face only represented how much he knew it.

Damon grabbed her dress from the ground and handed it to her as he stated, "That is the second time I have given you pleasure without expecting anything in return."

Although, the look on his face didn't signify he was angry at the one sided affair, Elena took the dress from his hand and shot him a guilty look. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but had completely forgotten that the release had been one sided. How selfish it had been of her to receive without giving in return yet again.

Without another word he turned and headed for the door. Once there, he turned back around and added, "I just wanted to point out to you that I'm not a selfish guy, Elena, and I don't expect much. Making you happy is enough to suffice and I firmly believe that I can do that." His eyes strayed towards the door, but they looked back in her direction as he added, "My lackluster marriage proposal still stands. Just think about it."

With that he exited through her bedroom door shutting it closed behind him.

* * *

_**Please read and review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank everyone for your support behind this story. It was my first attempt at adult material and I felt extremely vulnerable when I originally posted it. Your support was incredible and I really appreciated all of your positive feedback. So thank you! Also, I had a few people ask me about Damon's past and why his relationship with his father was so tense, so I included that in this chapter.**

_**Please enjoy the final chapter of my unexpected surprise!**_

* * *

Elena felt entirely too uncomfortable seated between Damon and his father at the luxurious dinner table. Since it was inappropriate for her to be seated next to her future husband, Stefan had been appropriately placed on the opposite side of the table seated between her mother and maid of honor, Caroline.

She hadn't been able to look him in the eye once since he and his father had arrived. Partly because of the anger she felt towards his pretending to be interested in her and partly because she felt ashamed for the actions she had partaken in with his brother.

She could feel the static pull from being seated so close to Damon and all throughout dinner she had experienced sudden hot flashes. It felt like everything reminded her of their moment upstairs and the relentless need she had to continue it. The warmth of the potatoes as she took a bite reminded her of the heat from his incredibly skilled tongue. The brown liquid that poured from the gravy boat reminded her of the wet release she had experienced only an hour ago. Even the feel of her damn napkin against the fabric of her dress on her thighs reminded her of the way Damon had so easily removed it from her body.

Once dinner had been discarded from the table, Elena found the perfect opportunity to speak to Stefan alone. She couldn't handle being so close to Damon and the minutes in between the dinner and dessert courses offered her the much needed space her body obviously required from his presence.

Elena finally locked eyes with Stefan for the first time throughout the evening and whispered, "Can I speak to you in the study for a moment?"

Stefan shot her a concerned glance, but otherwise nodded his head. He announced that they would return shortly before lifting himself from his seat. Elena followed his move and although she made no eye contact, she felt Damon's watchful eyes as she followed Stefan out of the room.

Damon waited until he was sure the pair were out of hearing distance before announcing to the remaining company, "Please excuse me a moment."

He raised himself from his seat and quickly walked in the same direction he had seen the pair headed. He reached the outside of the study before he heard Elena demand, "I need you to be honest with me. Do you want this? Because if you don't, I'm giving you an out. Right now."

Damon listened impatiently for any response from Stephan, but heard none. Silence filled the air and he desperately wished that he could see the unspoken interaction between the two. Although he wanted the woman standing inside of that room, his brother's happiness was also important to him. Not nearly important enough for him to revoke his previous proposal, but enough that he pleaded his general assumptions about his brother's interest in the girl had been correct.

Damon inched forward, careful not to let himself edge past the molding of the doorframe as Elena's voice rang loud and clear. "I want to marry Damon tomorrow."

The simple statement had sent an explosion of satisfaction coursing through his veins and Damon felt himself smiling from ear to ear. Still, his brother had yet to respond.

Stefan's voice finally filled the air as he replied, ""Damon _was_ always the ladies' man, but I'm actually a little surprised he got to you so quickly. It's been an hour and you've already fallen under his spell."

Damon had to contain the chuckle that nearly escaped through his lips, but it was Elena who spoke the reason why. "Actually, tonight's not the first time I've met your brother. We have a bit of a history."

Apparently Stefan had been just as shocked to hear her honesty as Damon was because he stated, "Well that was certainly unexpected."

Damon listened to the sweet sound of Elena's voice as she guiltily attempted to evoke the truth from his brother. "I'm sorry Stefan, but can you honestly tell me that you're upset?

He heard Stefan's loud sigh before he finally answered, "No. Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful girl and any man would be lucky to stand by your side, but that man just isn't me. My heart belongs to someone else and it has for quite some time."

Damon felt his anxiously tense body finally relax after hearing Stefan's response. He had received both answers he had been waiting for and both had been in his favor. How was it possible that after months of torture, he had suddenly found himself obtaining everything?

With eyebrows raised and an unbelievable grin plastered across his face, Damon shook his head at the insane notion that he was about to get everything he never knew he wanted.

As he turned around and headed back to the table for desert he heard Elena begin to explain the details for tomorrow morning to Stefan and didn't pause to listen in. His part in tomorrow's ceremony had suddenly shot up on the importance and responsibility ladder, but there wasn't much involved. He'd be waiting for her at the end of the isle and that was the only thing that really mattered at this point.

* * *

Elena made her way back to the group only to find Caroline slouched over the table with her boobs resting perfectly on top for Damon to have an optimum view. Although she hadn't told Damon that she had picked him, the decision had been made and the ridiculous attempt to swoon her leading man by her best friend evoked a territorial fury surging from within.

Her lifetime friend was the epitome of an easy lay, and as she threw herself at the man Elena intended to marry, she felt like reaching across the table and slapping the bitch. But Elena instead held her composure like the perfect princess she was.

As she gracefully took her seat, Caroline extended her arm across the table to place her hand on top of Damon's and asked, "So do you work for your father like Stefan?"

But it was Damon's father, Giuseppe, who answered. There was a slightly pointed undertone as he responded, "I'm afraid not. Damon burned that bridge a long time ago."

Elena was entirely too relieved that her parents had stepped away from the room a few moments beforehand because the silence that now filled the atmosphere was deafening. The five remaining bodies in the room sat in an uncomfortable stand-still as Elena peered at Damon, out of the corner of her eye, only to find his had suddenly narrowed in irritation.

Caroline took notice of how serious the mood had become and she apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was a sore topic of discussion." She then smiled uncomfortably and scrunched her shoulders as she joked, "Just trying to make conversation."

Giuseppe waved his hand through the air and assured, "Oh don't worry yourself. It's not a sore topic at all and if you're interested in my son you'll probably want to hear it. I don't mind sharing the story." He then turned his attention towards Damon and Elena was sure she could see a threat behind the man's eyes as he asked, "Or would you like to tell her?"

Damon's eyes were as narrow as slits and behind them flames seemed to have ignited. But instead of the wrath Elena had been expecting, Damon kept his tone level and completely void of emotion as he responded, "I don't see why it needs to be spoken, but by all means go ahead. I'm sure your version is much more entertaining than mine."

The entire table appeared to be on pins and needles awaiting Giuseppe's explanation. As much as she hated to admit it, Elena found herself included in along with everyone else. Damon was charming and incredibly undeniable, but there was also a past he had hinted at that she was completely ignorant to. The same past that had formed this uncomfortable rift between father and son. Elena wasn't sure how terrible this past could be, but it had been enough to ruin what could have possibly, at one point, been a loving family environment. A past that could potentially have the same effect on _their_ future loving family environment.

If Damon's father had noticed the same resistant tone Elena had, then he had completely ignored it. Giuseppe's voice was as chipper as could be as he started in, "Damon was actually the vice president of my company up until a few months back. He had been on the right track for success, until he lost focus of his goals. I gave him one assignment and he managed to fuck it up."

Stefan lifted his hand up to ease the tension as he objected, "Perhaps it's not really a great idea to get into this right now. You've had quite a few drinks and it's not exactly the prime opportunity to bring our family issues onto the table."

Giuseppe's expression relaxed as he let out a highly forced laugh. He then rubbed his eyes and agreed, "You're probably right. I'm sorry to have almost spoiled your special evening."

Elena had no idea what had just happened, but she found herself dumbfounded over the scene that had just acted out in front of her. Her eyebrows were still raised in utmost confusion when he parents returned with dessert.

The sudden outburst from Giuseppe had set the tone for the remainder of the dinner and although Elena's parents had attempted to re-establish conversation, their attempts had been feeble and unsuccessful.

As a maid removed Damon's untouched dessert from the table, he sat fuming on the inside and resisted every urge pushing him to curse his father right in front of their live audience. The release of anger would have been refreshing, but he knew it would gain him little respect from Elena.

She hadn't looked in his direction since the unexpected outburst and he was sure her mind was swirling with questions that he wasn't exactly prepared to answer, but he had no choice now. His father had royally fucked this situation up, and if there was still any hope in Elena accepting his proposal, he would have to make a drastic attempt to fix things.

As everyone stood from the table and said their goodbyes, Damon slipped into the same study where he had previously heard of the potential for his life to work out the way it was supposed to. It was incredibly ironic how one conversation had the power to change everything; the first for the positive, but the second for the negative.

Damon swiped a piece of paper and wrote a note for Elena. He then folded it twice over before concealing it in his palm. He made his way to the door, sliding past Caroline as she attempted to grab onto his shoulder, and finally found Elena saying her goodbyes. Once it was his turn, Damon took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips before stating, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Elena." As he brought her hand down, he transferred the note from his palm to hers and exited through the palace's front door.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed only two hours later contemplating her next action. She had waited until she was concealed in her room to open Damon's note. Written on the paper were two sentences informing her to: _Meet me at the gate at 11. I promise to explain everything._

What had previously seemed like a fairytale, now seemed like a nightmare as she headed in the direction of the gate to meet her leading man who now seemed to be walking the fine line between her prince charming and the villain. As she reached the gate, he greeted her with that heart-wrenching smile of his and she found herself forgetting why she could possibly have any reservations about him.

But she immediately forced herself out from under the trance of his physical appeal. Their physical attraction was obviously not the problem, but there was more to spending the rest of your life with someone than just blissfully amazing sex. There needed to be substance and there needed to be truth. Something Elena was eager to receive from Damon whether he was ready for it or not.

Damon saw the pointed expression that covered Elena's face and knew he was in trouble. That single expression meant he was about to enter dangerous territory he wasn't equipped to handle. She clearly wanted to talk, but talking had suddenly become the last thing on his mind as soon as he caught sight of her.

She had greeted him with no make-up on and the vision immediately had him remembering their first encounter. The encounter that had completely altered his concept of women and marriage entirely. Strange how that had happened even though he had received nothing more than an untouched hard-on at the end of the night. But that was the shit this girl did to him.

With a devilish grin lingering on his lips, Damon was positive there was something he needed to get out of the way before the talking started. Something that would so overwhelmingly rock her world that even if she didn't understand his past, she wouldn't be able to resist accepting his proposal.

He lifted his hand and gripped onto one of the bars of the gate blocking his entrance into the castle and, more importantly, Elena. He cocked his head to the side as he playfully asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Elena waivered back and forth for a moment before calling the security guard over. "Please open the gate and let Damon Salvatore in."

The guard protested, but she easily countered with her kill-shot statement. "Father's been asleep for over an hour, but please feel free to wake him if you'd like."

It was common knowledge that unless the country was under attack, the king requested not to be interrupted during his nighttime hours. The security guard opened the gate as Damon walked towards her. He lowered his lips to her ear and suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if we could discuss this in your bedroom."

Ignoring her better judgment, Elena headed in the direction of her bedroom. Damon followed closely behind and shut the door when they had finally reached their destination. Without hesitating, he brought his lips crashing onto hers. The taste of his lips was entirely too delicious and Elena found herself lost in the moment. His tongue entered her more than willing mouth and quickly became intertwined with hers.

Damon's hand found the back of her neck as it made its way up to grip the lower strands of her free falling hair. With just a gentle pull, her lips were removed from his as her face lifted allowing him perfect access to the sweet spot on her neck. The warmth of his tongue as it made small circles along the sensitive skin sent tingles shooting all of the way down to her fingertips.

_God this man sure knew how to turn her on._ A low moan sounded from her lips and Elena felt the wetness from her lower region signifying how ready she was for the moment to progress. She felt the stiffness from his shaft rub along her inner thigh and almost released just from the contact.

Damon's hand pulled at the fabric of her dress tightening it around every bit of her overly sensitive skin and Elena found herself gripping onto his tuxedo jacket for control. Her legs were vibrating in anticipation when she finally found the strength to push him away.

A low hiss of protest came from Damon lips as he felt the chill that came with being removed from Elena's warm body. His hard shaft was straining against the fabric of his pants and the throbbing it produced was entirely too uncomfortable. He wanted to be inside of this girl _now_.

He laced his fingers around her arm and pulled her back into him, but she lifted her hands and pushed against his chest. Damon was exploding on the inside with sexual lust, but he wasn't the type to force himself onto a woman. After releasing a huff in frustration, he lowered his arms and stood perfectly still.

Seeing that she finally had the opportunity to speak without his temptation, Elena shot out through staggered breathes, "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She shot him a heated looked before she explained, "Expecting me to give in just because it's your body doing the talking."

Damon wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her body against his. Confidence smoothed the sound of his voice as he refuted, "I only expect it because it's inevitable. We're going to have sex tonight whether it's now or after we talk, so why delay what we both want more?"

Elena tried to rationalize her reasoning for waiting, but found it incredibly difficult with his hard body pressed against her front. The last bit of her resisting will trickled out of her system as she shot a sideways glance at her bed. Somehow they had managed to locate themselves right at the base and it was just begging to be used. She let out a defeated sigh before muttering, "Fuck it."

A sly grin lifted Damon's lips upward as he corrected, "Fuck me."

Elena whispered, "Done." Before throwing him onto the bed and climbing on top. She roughly pressed her lips against his as she gave in to what she wanted. Vibrations pulsated at the base of her skin letting her know it was more than delighted in her surrender.

Damon grabbed onto the bottom hem of her dress and practically ripped it over her head before throwing it onto the floor. His hand gipped the side of her hips as he pushed himself against her center.

The pressure of his hard member, even through his pants, sent a wave of heat to her lower region and Elena knew that she required those damn pants off immediately. Sensing her desire, Damon whipped her around as they traded positions.

Elena quickly peeled off his jacket and shirt while Damon unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. He then crashed down on her with his incredibly luscious lips and Elena found her legs spreading in response.

Damon slid his hand down the side of her body leaving tingles where his fingertips made contact before finally gripping tightly onto her hip. In one swift movement, he pushed his member into her core and shivered at how tightly the slick walls encompassed him. He had figured she was a virgin, but he definitely hadn't prepared himself for _this_. She was so incredibly tight and she felt so fucking good that he wasn't sure how long he'd even be able to last inside of her.

Elena felt her body arch as Damon began to thrust inside of her. She tried to look up at the man who had such a hold over her lack of control, but failed as a surge of pleasure rode through her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a satisfied moan released from her lips.

She lifted her legs to wrap around Damon's body and felt him enter deeper inside of her. She rocked her hips in rhythm to his and bit the bottom of her lip as she rolled each pleasure-filled wave. The feel of him sliding along her inner walls was overpowering as she found herself starting to scream his name in ecstasy.

Their bodies synched as their rhythm increased and Elena felt the sudden tremble from her lifted legs signifying just how close she was to release. The overwhelming pressure was building entirely too fast and she wasn't nearly ready for it to end. With all of her strength, she pushed back what she knew was seconds from coming and continued to ride the god that had made his way into her bed.

Damon repeatedly slammed his cervix against her and groaned as he once again slid against her tightened inner walls. He wrapped his arms around her back and up over her shoulders forcing himself deeper into her core. With each elongated pull, he kept her body from slipping too far away before locking himself back inside. The electrifying screams from Elena only heightened his sexual high and he felt himself reaching the edge.

Elena dug her nails into Damon's back as her legs tightened around him. She arched her back and pushed herself against him as the pleasure reached its breaking point. Her entire body shattered under the effect of her climax as Damon continued to move in and out.

Damon didn't think it was possible, but Elena's walls became even tighter around his shaft and he quickly reached the same climatic release she had. His body erupted and he shuddered as his eyes closed from the overwhelming surge of pleasure.

Once the high had leveled to a purely satisfying numbing state, Damon lowered his lips to delicately press against Elena's. He repeated the action twice before removing himself and rolling beside her.

Elena smiled watching as Damon raised his hands and placed them behind his head. His toned chest shimmered in sweat and her previously satisfied body suddenly had the craving for more. Pushing back her second burst of desire, Elena rolled over and propped her head onto her hand. She penetrated into him with her doe eyes as she asked, "So what did you do in your past that's so terrible you had to distract me with sex first?"

Damon turned his head to face her direction and admitted, "Honestly it wasn't a distraction. I just couldn't deal with waiting any longer."

She was all too familiar with that feeling. "But still, what did you do that has your father in such a disapproving manner?"

Damon let out a large sigh before he answered, "My father wanted me to seduce the daughter of his business competitor in order to gain information about their company. So I wined and dined her and we ended up in my apartment. I let her stay the night, but when I awoke the next morning she was nowhere to be found. Apparently she had the same motive and played the game better because she stole documents revealing our next quarters marketing plan from my home office. My father didn't take well to the news and fired me on the spot."

An unbelievable look masked Elena's face as she expressed, "Your father's behavior seems a little over-dramatic."

Damon rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh before he countered, "Oh it gets worse. As you can imagine I was infuriated with him. After he fired me, I headed straight for the bar around the corner and got insanely plastered. Then I dragged my sorry drunken ass up to his conference room and interrupted his meeting with one of our most important clients. It wasn't exactly my finest moment, but I honestly don't regret it. Screaming at my father was entirely too satisfying a moment to ever regret, although it probably would have felt better afterwards if I had executed it in the privacy of his own office."

There was a moment of reflection in Damon's expression before he added, "The following month or so was spent drowning my sorrows in alcohol, but I've gotten past it. As you can see, my father hasn't."

Elena's expression was unreadable as she questioned, "And that's why your father still holds a grudge?"

Un-easiness caused Damon's lips to slide into a tight smile as he muttered, "Precisely."

To his surprise, Elena began to laugh hysterically. _Was she seriously laughing at him?_ Damon stared back at her with a completely confused expression on his face as he anxiously waited for her hysterics to subside.

Through softening giggles, Elena held up her hand and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just that I figured it would have been something much worse than that. Your father really is a piece of work. You're his son and he's practically banished you from his life because you failed in a business mission."

Damon could understand how the idea could be preposterous to an outsider, but he was all too familiar with his father. Apparently the same act that seemed natural to him after growing up with the man was merely a mistake on the average person's radar.

Relief was a sweet sensation as he watched the girl's continuous laughter. His father had brought up the mistake so many times that Damon had actually found himself ashamed of his actions, but Elena could have cared less. And more importantly, Damon hoped that meant she was still inclined to accept his proposal.

Damon rolled off of the bed and searched the floor for his pants. After locating them, he dug into his pocket and retrieved the black box he had purchased only an hour beforehand. He rubbed the luscious leather with his fingers as he knelt beside the bed and offered the box to Elena.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the leather box and Elena immediately assumed what was contained inside. He hadn't even opened the box when Damon started, "I overheard your conversation with Stefan this evening and it's led me to believe this is something you want."

With the box still unopened, Elena found herself interrupting, "You spied on me?"

His head cocked to the side as his all too familiar smile positioned itself on his face. "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I did it out of genuine interest in our future."

She rolled her eyes and was about to speak again when Damon continued, "Now that you've heard the worst of my past…" He opened the box to reveal a glimmering princess cut engagement ring and asked, "Will you marry me tomorrow?"

Elena couldn't remove her attention from the sparkle of the ring. The one on her finger was entirely too big and often felt like a weight, but the one in the box was amazing. Its simple cut and perfectly sized 1.5 carrot stone was completely her style and the ring was just begging to be slid onto her finger. It was incredible to believe that after only spending two evenings together, Damon somehow knew her taste more than Stefan did.

She finally lifted her eyes from the diamond to gaze directly into Damon's. She felt her own smile as it tightened her cheeks and exclaimed, "Of course."

In one swift motion, Damon lifted himself from the floor, slid the ring onto her finger, and wrapped her up in his arms before crashing his lips against hers. He had only met this girl three weeks ago and they had spent a measly ten hours together at max, but somehow he knew that spending the rest of his life with Elena would be the best move he had ever made.

His lips were still pressed into hers, when Elena pulled away and stated, "I cannot wait to see the look on your father's face tomorrow when he realizes you're the one I'm marrying."

Damon had to laugh at her statement, but enjoyed the future image that shot through his mental vision. While tomorrow sure was going to bring him the satisfaction of knowing he had far surpassed all of his father's low expectations, it was his brother's news that was going to take the cake.

"That will be a sight to see, but I think Stefan is going to have me beat. You see, the girl from my mistake was named Katherine and I've been seeing her sneaking around quite a bit lately."

Elena narrowed her eyes not fully understanding what Damon was getting at and feeling entirely too territorial over the matter.

Damon chuckled to himself as he explained further, "While I've merely caught her sneaking around, it's Stefan that's been getting rather up-close and personal with the Katherine. I thought they were just friends, but it appears they're something more entirely."

Elena's eyes widened at the notion and she found herself once again in a state of hysterics. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes gaining entirely too much satisfaction from the idea that Damon's father would not only have one kick in the gut tomorrow, but instead two. She hardly knew the man, but she knew enough to realize he wasn't a good person and deserved everything he got.

Elena's laughter finally subsided and as she opened her eyes, they were instantly met with Damon's. His faced hovered slightly above hers and the hunger in his eyes was almost blinding, but very much matched by her own.

As a sly grin slid across his lips, Damon asked in a seducing whisper, "Now that we've got that out of the way. Are you ready for round two?"

Damn straight she was, but this time was going to be on her terms. She reached her hand up to grip onto Damon's shoulder and brought her lips slightly against his as she whispered in response, "Absolutely. But this time I get to be on top." She then pushed him to the side taking her rightful place on top of his all too anxious throne.

* * *

The morning had gone exactly according to plan and Elena couldn't have been happier. As she heard the beginning of _Canon in D_, Elena turned the corner and placed her right foot at the beginning of the long isle. As she followed the trail that led her to her future king, Stefan's hazel eyes locked onto hers. She smiled her appropriate camera ready grin and nodded slightly before he took a step back and repositioned himself behind the ocean blue-eyed man of her future.

Their encounter had been unexpected, but exactly what she needed. Her entire life leading up until the moment had been predetermined and overwhelming, but for once she was making a decision for herself. She hardly knew Damon, but what did it really matter? He was smart, witty, unbelievably handsome, and her need for him was too overwhelming to try and resist. She had the rest of her life to get to know him so why couldn't she just relish this moment while accepting what they already had?

As Elena made her way down the aisle towards the anxiously awaiting man, she knew with complete certainty that this marriage would be the one that other couples only dreamed of. Happiness was only a few steps away and Elena knew that with every new day, Damon would continue to supply her with the same earth-shattering experiences she had been so desperately searching for beforehand. Her heartbeat quickened at the idea, but she found her heart swelling at the notion that this moment, even without physical interaction, had easily become one of those very same experiences.

* * *

_**Please read and review. :)**_


End file.
